A Picture Paints
by RedHeadFanFreak
Summary: A series of tidbits inspired by the artwork of Final Fantasy XII. A picture paints a thousand words. Here are the meanings of some.
1. Red Feathers

Hello and welcome to my first posted Final Fantasy XII fic. I have written a few, but this one really stuck in my mind and I had to post it. I hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

This chapter was inspired by the picture of Ashe surrounded by red feathers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her country was once again at war.

What was she to do? She had been hidden away and trained for years. She barely knew her own country in those years. She had watched it fall, yes, but so many people were changed with time, and along with them so many traditions.

She found that red comforted her. Perhaps it was because her mother would always wear red. It didn't matter where—a skirt, a belt, a shoe—but the color was always present. Perhaps it was because of her brothers' abilities to wrestle with each other so roughly for so long that their faces were a pleasant shade of cherry after.

She watched the charging men, those civilians whom she had watched change from boys to blood-thirsty revenge seekers. Their blood would spill red, she knew, and paint the plains with its rusted coloring.

Perhaps, she thought, her infatuation with red had to do with avenging her family, to rip the veins of those who had caused their deaths.

"Princess?" Vossler approached her now. "We are ready to make our move."

She nodded as there was a clash of metal near to their hiding place. Birds took flight, red birds that shed bright feathers as they flew off.

Ashe turned to Vossler, sword held tightly in her right hand. The feathers showered her.

"For the kingdom," Vossler said.

Ashe nodded.

"For the kingdom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there we have it--Chapter one is completed. There will probably be around seven to eight chapters total, depending on how many pictures I find that inspire something out of me.

That little purple button is your best friend! I do acept flames, as long as they'll help my writing. Please, no "OMG THIS FIC SUX AND UR A BAD AUTHR!!!!1!!" My brain can't handle the bad spelling...


	2. Yellow Charms

Back with another chapter! This one was inspired by the picture of Vaan walking through Rabanastre with the yellow star charm in his hand.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. It belongs to Square Enix. Believe me. If it were mine, I wouldn't have to be writing fanfiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaan walked through the city, observing the many races that roamed Rabanastre. He breathed deeply, gladly accepting the familiar scents of his home. It had been too long since he had been here. Not much had changed—shops still lined the streets, people crowded around sales and newly opening restaurants, talking with one another, and rushing about to keep appointments.

He shifted his bag, pulling it a little further onto his shoulder. It contained items from his journey around Ivalice, each containing a memory. He was careful to watch it, knowing the ways of the streets after living by them for so long.

A small booth filled with various tidbits caught his attention. It wasn't that impressive of a display—the booth was falling apart in places, the wood splintering, and the items were placed oddly, as though they had been set out in a hurry.

A star-shaped yellow medallion demanded his eye to focus. It was small, perhaps no bigger than his fist, and shaped like a star. It looked to have a small hole where one could attach a piece of leather string to hold it.

"A good-luck charm," the weasely man behind the counter said. "That's our last one. We had seven others, but they sold quickly today."

Vaan turned the charm over in his hand. "How much?"

"Bargain price!" the man said. "237 Gil."

Vaan's smile widened. He had truthfully thought the man would charge more for something with this appearance. He surveyed the charm closely. It was something that Penelo would appreciate, he thought to himself. Something that would welcome her home, and that she could take with her when they left Rabanastre again.

"I'll take it," he said, handing the man 300 Gil. Before the man had a chance to give back change, Vaan had left the booth and headed in the direction of Migelo's shop, where he knew Penelo would be waiting.

He adjusted his pack once more, and brought the charm closer to his eye. It caught the sunlight well, reflecting the city around him well. He stared at the tall buildings around him and smiled. It was good to be home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you like! Though I really would appreciate it if you did...


	3. Black Armor

Inspired by the picture of Basch with several soldiers around him.

The possibility of linking pictures was brought up. At this point, every time I try to do so, it completely reformats the page. Bear with me on this. I'd really love to give all of you a direct link, but until I find out how to stop it from taking over I can't give them.

Enjoy, all, and I'll possibly have the next one up in a few days.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any of it's characters or artwork. I just write what they inspire me to.

--------------------------------------------------------

Basch stood at the front of the ranks, looking over the many soldiers in his charge. They waited silently, eyes upon him.

He cleared his throat, staring nervously.

"Today," he began, wincing as his voice squeaked slightly. He needed to be brave for these men. He needed to be brave for his king, his homeland.

He started again. "Today, we defend a nation. A people, who we have grown with and learned with. A country whose honor and patriotism we have gained for ourselves. A home that we share, that we love. It is our duty, our honor, to protect this nation now. We go into battle, to fight for our right to live as we want to live!"

There was an uproar from the crowd as Basch turned around to face the large expanse of land in front of them. He glanced to the men around him, all decorated with black armor. He adjusted his own carefully, eyeing the airships above him.

He rose a solid fist to the air. "Today, we fight for Dalmasca!"

Shouts and the clanging of armor rose to the air, louder than before. Basch looked ahead. Dalmasca would soon be free.


End file.
